Harry Potter and the Exchange Student
by Gwenivere1
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. She is Harry's age and provides many interesting things to happen to the gang. (Better summary later)


Harry Potter and the Exchange Student

Note: This story was written by a friend of mine.  She asked me to edit it because she has terrible spelling skills, (Sorry, just had to put that in J) and to post it for her.  I did not write any of this at all.  

Disclaimer:  Since you are all such huge Harry Potter fans, you should know what's hers and what's not.  

Chapter One: The Burrow Again

Harry awoke and looked groggily around his room. Or, was it his room? Everything seemed to be choked in orange. He propped himself up on his elbows and peered over the side of a bed. There was a large lump in the middle with fiery red hair. 

Ron rolled over and blinked his eyes open. "Mornin', Harry!" He said.

"Wha'?" Was all that tumbled out of Harry's mouth. Then he remembered, it was as if someone had hit him from behind. He was staying all summer at the Weasley's! 

He felt around for his glasses on a table beside Ron's bed and put them on. 

The two of them stumbled around the room for a few minutes before folding up the blankets and quilts to Harry's cot and made Ron's bed. "What're we doin' today?" Harry asked as they headed for the stairs.

"I think Bill an' Charlie an' Fred and George wanted to practice some Quidditch.." Ron said rubbing his eyes as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's about time, do you think you slept in late enough?" Percy asked looking at them. Harry thought he looked even more smug today than usual.

"What's it to you? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ron retorted and sat down in his usual chair next to George.

            "As a matter-of-fact," Percy began. "I took the day off, since Harry's here, and all." He said wiping his mouth and taking his dirty dishes to the sink, where already, the wash rags and sponges were at work washing dishes.

Ginny, who had gotten used to Harry being around so often, didn't spill anything when he came into rooms anymore. Harry took a seat next to her, and across from Ron. Ginny blushed and held her head low over her plate, which was almost empty by now, and hurried to eat. She finished and paced quickly to the sink and dropped off her plate and skidded out of the room and disappeared up to her room.

Harry and Ron ate quickly, it wasn't too hard with Fred and George over their shoulders yelling at them to hurry. "'M von!" Ron said through a mouth full of food. He struggled to swallow and ran up to his room to get ready. 

Harry and Ron clunked down the stairs, brooms over their shoulders, and fully dressed. 

"S'bout time!" Fred said annoyed. "We've been waiting for over an hour, but Mum said not to wake you, because you'd probably stayed up all night. Let's go!"

"Sorry!" Ron said, getting annoyed with them as well.

"Ok, lets go!" Harry said heading out the door that led to the backyard from the kitchen. 

The six of them mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. "Remember not to go too high," Charlie said picking an apple from one of the surrounding trees.

The Weasleys owned a small paddock surrounded by apple trees that they always practiced in during the summer. They always tossed apples at each other for bludgers. Harry had just dodged one when Ginny stomped her foot and cupped her hands around her mouth "Ron! Harry! Get down here!" She said looking upset.

Ron raised his eyebrows and lowered himself to Ginny "What's up with you?" He asked snatching a letter she stuck out in his face.

"I've only been shouting at you for the past five minutes!" She said haughtily.

Ron frowned at him and Harry grabbed the letter from him. "It's from Hermione," He said and peeled open the envelope.

"Dear Harry and Ron," He read aloud. "Hey guys, how are you? I know we haven't been on holiday for long, but I miss you all very much. Your mum said I could come and visit the last week of our summer holiday. I hope you have started your homework, Ron! I know you two will wait until the night before and want me to give you all the answers, and I'm fully prepared to tell you know; I wont! And, Harry, don't go looking for anymore trouble over the summer! You had enough excitement with everything that's happened. That's it guys. How do you like my new owl? Isn't he great? His name's Orion because his little markings on his chest that look like the constellation. Well, I really have to go, Mum's yelling at me for bed! 

Love, Hermione" Harry skimmed over the letter again flipped it over "P.S. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"Aww!  Ronnikins got a girlfriend!" George chanted. "Aww our wittle Ronny's growing up! Oh Mum!" He called walking up to the house. Fred chanted loudly, following George and Bill and Charlie had already disappeared back into the air.

"SHUT UP!!" Ron yelled up the hill running after the twins "I do not!"

Harry shrugged and laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So, are you gonna have any friends over this summer?" He asked Ginny as they walked back to the house together.

Ginny's face turned a few shades darker as she stuttered out a "n-no..I don't know yet.."

"What about Hermione? You guys get along, right?" He asked, staring up at the sky. The sun reflected off his glasses and he had to squint.

"Well, Yeah...bu-" Percy had interrupted her. "Come on Harry! Mum's taking us to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and some other things."

Ginny cleared her throat and frowned down at the ground, she looked extremely flustered at having her conversation with Harry taken from her.

"Hermione's gonna be there too," Ron explained as he passed around the Floo powder "She can help us find those weird supplies." He said sprinkling some Floo powder over the fire.

Harry held his breath and took his turn; thankfully, he wound up in the right place this time. 

"Alright, where to first?" He asked, straightening his glasses and brushing off his clothes. He still hated that form of travel. 

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." Ron said turning towards the small bookstore.


End file.
